


A Clueless Super

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Another kara doesnt know they are dating cause those new pictures are awesome for new ep





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but had to get this out of my system to continue my other stories. Thank you Denver for alll your help and being so nice to read it.

Kara smiled sweetly as she listen to Lena and her ex Jack talk back and forth about the new project he was working on. Kara had been taking notes mentally as they got into a topic about how the nanobots could save countless lives. Her hearing had picked up hearing her boyfriend's voice as he was escorted to their table. Kara quickly got up in a rush taking hold of Mon- El hand and squeezing it with excitement. 

 

“Sorry to get here late babe.” Mon- El apologized and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

 

Lena’s eyes scrunched in confusion than narrowed out the new comer. “Kara darling who’s this?” she asked remembering meeting him once at Catco.

 

“Mike of the interns.” Mon-El said sounding quite proud of himself. “Or well ex- intern. It didn’t really work out.”

 

Lena nodded still not quite sure what he was doing here. 

 

“He's my boyfriend.” Kara blurted out happily. 

 

“We’re dating.” Mon-El confirmed seeing pretty proud of the fact. 

 

“Excuse me.” Lena’s tone sounding like ice and causing Kara to go on alert. 

 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Lena asked trying not to show anymore emotion and putting on her best politician smile. 

 

“Yeah, uhh sure”, she turns to Mon-el, I’ll be right back.” 

 

Mon-El took a seat and motioned for a waiter to grab him a snack and drink. Jack didn't even try to show interest as he watched his ex and her friend walk away with interest. 

  
  


“We’ve been dating….” Kara trailed off still trying to figure out why her best friend was looking at her with such betrayal in her eyes. 

 

“Since when?” Lena asked crossing her arms looking more and more pissed by the second. 

 

“Umm about..two months?”

 

“And when were you going to tell me? I’m trying to figure out…” she said with a sigh and raised her hand to her head as if she could feel a migraine coming on. “When we broke up or when we decided to have an open relationship.” She pointed out. 

 

Kara’s eyes widened. “You thought we were dating? Ohhh OHHH.” she frowned looking down at her feet feeling ashamed. 

 

“Kara shall I list the ways that anyone in their right mind could constitute us as a couple...including myself?” she was trying to keep her voice from wavering as she pushed on and led them into a more desert part of the building. “We go on dates together. We got out it least twice a week to dinner. You’ve kissed me. I’ve kissed you. Also the fact you sleep over at my place… naked curled up against me is defiantly a dead give away!!” 

 

“I just thought all friends do that.I mean, friends kiss friends, right?” she asked sheepishly finally looking up at her kind of girlfriend.

 

“Not the way we do… I mean we never had sex but Kara the things we do.” she stopped closing her eyes willing her voice not to crack. “The things we do would make anyone believe we were girlfriends. I didn’t think we’d need to out right label it. I thought you knew and accepted my affections. I sent you flowers to fill your office. I mean Kara we’ve been dating for five months now. You never told me at any of our dates you were even interested in that Mike fellow.” she sounded defeated taking a step forward to cradle the blondes face. 

 

“I thought you loved me. You brought me roses and chocolates on valentine's day and we went to the fair and you won me that giant unicorn. I didn’t think this was…” she brushed her thumb over the blonde's lip enjoying the softness and looking into her eyes. “ A friend thing….” her hand dropped. “Was I wrong?” a whisper, a plea to understand. 

 

Kara felt conflicted as she thought about everything and couldn’t give a solid answer. “I..I..” 

 

Lena stepped away and gave a brief nod of understanding. “I think perhaps I should finish my meal alone with Jack. I think him and I need to catch up if you don’t mind.” 

 

Kara frowned. “Ok…i'll just collect Mike and..yeah.” she turned around heading back through the doors to collect her boyfriend and leave the awkward situation.

 

“Kara?” the reporter turned around giving her a sweet smile. 

 

“I hope he treats you well.” The blonde scrunched her face then was off. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had already ordered their drinks and food when Lena has finally been able to calmly bring herself back into public. 

“That looked absolutely painful.” he said with sympathy in his voice. “So the girl I assumed you meant as your girlfriend didn’t even know she was suppose to be your girlfriend...fascinating.” he started cutting into his meal and waving his fork around as he spoke. 

“If it's any consolation she likes you too and those two appear more like a strangely mismatched duo than a couple. She wants to see overly happy because it's expected of her but really she's just forcing herself to be something…” he grabbed a glass of wine taking a drink. “She's not.” 

Lena rolled the thought around her head as she started on her own meal. “Although darling you’ve always been a bit oblivious when it comes to the fairer sex.” he said with a grin. 

“I’m sure if you give it sometime she’ll come right around into your arms. Who can resist the charm of Miss Lena Luthor and that fabulous fashion sense.” he teased with a wink. 

“I know you're right but I still feel foolish I didn’t realize that this all wasn’t real. I mean I didn’t think I had to bluntly say were girlfriends now right? The type that kiss and cuddle and you want to spend the rest of your life with?” she said between bites of food. 

“She’ll come around soon enough.” He reassured her. “But in the meantime we should finish this meal and I can show you my newest virtual reality game. I promise you’ll love this one.” he reassured her. 

“You finally build that virtual training course like in the hunger games?” she teased. 

“I did one better I made a whole virtual world that you can fight your way through and I programmed a rescue the princess from the evil dragon lord at the end.” 

“Nerd.” she responded as they left and opened the car door for her. 

“Gasp and you think that’ll hurt my feelings darling?” he teased as he closed the door and gave directions to his private workshop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot that I hadn't put the last chapter up yet and I'm an idiot. Not beta all mistakes are mind and im sorry.

“So I think I’m Pansexual….I mean I know I am and….well I like you and I’ve always known I just didn’t know know.” Kara explained to herself in a mirror. “Ughh she’s never going to talk to me again.” Kara said with a groan as she flopped onto her bed and covered her face with a pillow. 

 

“Little Danvers?” Maggie called out from the living room arms full of food from Kara favorite Thai place. 

 

Kara groaned pushing the pillow away and getting out of bed. She hadn’t showered in two days and her clothes were looking a bit dirty from all the moping and binge eating she'd been doing. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” she said taking a seat and digging into her side of the meal. Her face was still crinkled up as she tried to work out her thoughts. 

 

Maggie picked up her own tray and started digging in giving the little Danvers her attention. 

 

“I think I may have feelings for someone and I guess I knew but I didn’t know consciously.” she finally said. “Also I kicked Mon-El out.” 

 

“That a girl and is it Little Luthor?” 

 

“Was I that obvious?” she said with a pout. 

 

“It was was easy.” she said with a shrug. “Alex had to tell me you weren't dating because I thought you guys had been a thing since I met you. I mean Kara you went toe to toe against everyone trying to prove she wasn’t guilty.” 

 

“That's what friends do.” she said weakly. 

 

“Yes but you went head first into danger where you could’ve died. Alex told me everything about your little rescue. Pretty badass. If you want my advice you should apologize to your girlfriend.” Maggie offered as she popped a dumpling in her mouth. “Grovel A LOT and make sure you explain REALLY WELL, but I’m sure the little L-Corp lesbian will take you back.” 

 

“Right. Cause I think I love her.” Maggie gave her a look. 

 

“Ok I do, love her. I love Lena Luthor” Karas smile came back full and bright. “I’m in love with Lena Luthor my best friend and I need to get changed.” she bolted up quickly all food forgotten. “I need to take a shower.” her nose crinkled as she smelled herself. “And brush my teeth and maybe wear something really nice. I need flowers….no I need plumerias and fresh.” she said as she started to speed around to get ready. “Thank you Maggie!!” she yelled out then sped out the window already showered and ready to win her lady back. 

 

Lena was going over some paperwork when she watched as Jess opened the door and watched as a few dozen delivery men brought in vase after vase of plumerias. Lena shook her head as half her office was filled with the sweet smell of her favorite flower. She plucked a small note from the very last batch and smiled at the neat scrawl of her friend. 

 

_ No flower in this world smells as sweet as you  _

 

_ ~Kara  _

 

“So I’m an idiot and I’m really sorry that I didn’t see or understand what I was feeling or doing. I just really want to try this again, do it right. I didn’t mean to hurt you or make you feel like I don’t care because I do. I care sooo much and you are just you and I’m me. You mean everything, more than potstickers or or ice cream after a hot day. I don’t want to lose you and I can’t lose you ever. I mean Lena Luthor I love you and I'd love if you let me take you out sometime or you can just be my girlfriend and I can be yours and we can do girlfriend stuff together which is apparently what we were doing anyway. I just I need you.” Kara said in a rush as she stormed in feeling as much confidence as she could while saving the world from aliens. 

 

“Yes.”Lena said simply laughing as Kara seem to finally need a moment to catch her breath. 

 

“Yeah?” Kara face broke out into the biggest smile she think she'd ever smiled. This smile was like watching her pet puppies while eating potstickers. 

 

“Yes. Kara Danvers I accept you as my girlfriend.” 

 

“Oh good cause I would’ve had to find new ways to court you.” she admitted sheepishly. 

 

“This is where we kiss now right?” The blonde alien asked with a hopeful voice. 

 

“Yeah I think this is where that happens.” They each took small steps towards the other and once lips locked and arms were wrapped around each other it was over. The feeling for both was home was sanctuary was everything. No matter what happen Kara Danvers would never let Lena Luthor go. 


End file.
